Riding Hood Chronicals: Green Riding Hood
by GothicPiano09
Summary: After Red Riding hood and her grandmother got away from the lycan, she falls inlove with the hunter who saves her and have a baby girl. But what happens when she must take on an adventure to save her life and a potental lover from the lycans? Read to find out!
1. Intro

**Prologue**

Once upon a time, there was a lycan that had saw a lovely she-human that worn a green hooded cape. As his eyes fell on her, his heart throbed in painful pleaser. He fell oh so deeply inlove with what was a lycan's enemy. Every time she pasted thought his teritory, he would watch her in awe, for he had never seen such beauty on such a savige specise. If any creater dared to stalk her, he would fight them even if his life was on the line. One rainy night, he was in a dark cave to be out of the heavy rain, then a little old woman limped in. She then saw the lycan and screemed,"Oh please spare the life of an old woman, great lycan! If you do, I bet that something good will happen." The lycan grinned, knowing if he had smiled it might have scared her to the Grim Reaper, and spoke gently, "My dear old woman, I could never harm such a thing. I may be a lycan, but I do have pity and a heart for humans, even though your people have slane my people for so many years. I do not dare to hurt you, for my heart craves for a maiden of great beauty. And as long as she lives, I will never harm a person." The old woman smiled and started to glow. She then changed into a wikan with long silver hair and sky blue eyes. "Lycan, you are very differnet." she said. The beast looked down in shame. "But, you spared my life, and for that, I will make you a deal. every day you will take the form of a human, but by night you will be a lycan. Now, sicne you want this human, if she accepts you, you will be her lover forever, but if she regects you, you shall die." "Yes wikan! Please, give me the spell! I would rather die than to be alone any longer!" She put her spell on him and warned him that he must win the girl's heart in one year, and if he failed, he will forever remain a lycan, to be banned from the world.

**Authur's Notes:**

**Here we go, the begining of the story! Even though it's just the prologue, I am so glad to be getting these up! I hope lots of people read this story. Anyways, hope you like this and keep in touch.**


	2. Chapter 1 the new riding hood

Little Red RideingHood fell in love with the hunter that had saved her from the lycan. Now, her real name was Ethora, and the hunter was Partor. One day they married and had a baby girl with beautiful fern-green eyes that gimered brighter that water on a leaf. They named her, Telimina. The girl grew into a beautiful child then to a young woman. All the men wanted her hand in marrage, dispite her young age only being eighteen. She refused every man but one was so determined to have her. This man was prince Edkneel, a prideful man that would not take no for an answer, but since he disired Telimina so much, he'd hold up his anger and try another day, and if he had a rival, he would sentence them to prison. Telemina, on the other hand, was in no hurry for a man, she's rather be on adventures with her father, or fighting monsters in the woods to protect the village, even challenge an evil witch in a dark castle protected by a fire-breathing dragon. But she knew it was never to be, so she would pretenf in the woods to fight the evil to her disire. She would go deep into the forrest where people have never returned, but she would and this frighted some of the people. "She's a witch!" "She's a shapeshifter!" "No, she's a goddess!" the people said as she would pass by. Her mother, Ethora, didn't beleive that, but she knew her daughter was unusualy safe in the woods Unfortunatly lucky. And Telimina used her "luck" for advanige.

"Telimina, please take this to the kingdom of Trar," her father asked, handing her a bag. "The king told me to tell you because the path is though those woods" She knew that this is what she had been waiting for, exsitment, her fanticy in reality! "Father, I'll be fine! Besides, he's watching over me." she said. "He, who is this 'he' that you speek of Telimina?" her father chuclked with a sly grin. "Is he tall? Is he strong? Does he treat you right?" "I don't really know," she started with a uncertan look in her eye. " For all I know father, it could be a she, I just know it's not luck, but something protecting me. Maybe something wants me to be alive..." "Telimina, if you don't know what it is, then why do you niavly trust it?" Partor asked with concern. She thought about it. "If it wanted to harm me, it should have killed me by now, right?" She looked at her father, who was shocked to hear her resonse. "Just be save, my daughter." he said, giving her a green hooded cape. "I hope this will help you on your journy." Telimina took the cape and put it around her pale neck, flicking her black hair out from between the cape and her, thensaid here goodbyes leaving the house. As she walked, she could hear, horses from behind her. Edkneel, on a white horse stopped her in her steps. "My, my! If it istn't 'Little Green RidingHood! Where are you going with your hood on?" he said with charm, that Telimina hated. "I, Edkneel, am going to the kingdom of Trar by your father's words." she said with the chin up in the air. "But the path is so dangerus! Surely you are not going alone, are you?" Edkneel asked. "Yes, I am. He will help me get there!" Telimnia saw the anger in the pricne's eyes and almosted lauphed. "Who is he? I'll fight him for you!" "It is no one, but my own secret. I have to go now before it gets dark. Farewell prince!" Telimina went down the path with joy and excitment, leaveing the uneasy prince to wonder and ponder on who dared to challeng him for his love. She walked until she stopped to find herself to choose between two paths. "Well, this should'nt be a problem," she thought. "Father gave me a map!" She reached for it in her pocket, but a gush of wind blew it away into a tall tree. Telimina sighed. Knowing that she couldn't climb the tree, she went to the roads and tryed to think of the way. They both had signs, but both with faded letters. The one on the left only read, "...TA...o...P...R...Y" the other read, "...R...f...T...R...". This started to scare her a bit, then started to panic. Maybe this was to much for her first journy, and turned around when she herd a voice."Miss, are you losted?" Telimina looked back and saw a man with long brown hair in a pony tale with light brown eyes. When she faced him, his eyes widened. She already knew his thoughts, of how "beautiful" she was and truned the other way. "Wait miss! I was just asking if you were lost." he said reaching out for her. "Go away! I know what you thought!" she yelled. "Maiden, please, I am dearly sorry for my actions, but I never seen such a beautiful face like you and was only surpised to see one such as your's." said the man. She felt her cheeks blush from his words. "What is your name, stanger?" Telimina asked. "My name is Atora." he said. She turned to him with caution. "You would'nt happen to know where the kingdom of Trar is would you?"

It was evening. Atora held on to Telimina's hand guiding her on the path. "Atora?" she started. "Where are you from?" he was silent, then spoke, "I live in the forrest, alone." he replyed. "Don't you become lonly sometimes?" "Not realy, the animals keep me compiny and like my solitude." He stopped walking, looking over at an abadent inn. "You should spend the night here." Atora warned her. "Wait! It's to dangerous to be out there in the dark without anyone! Stay with me for the night." Telimina suggested tugging on Atora's hand. "I better not, we just met, and it is unwise for a lovely young lady like you to be in the same room as a stranger like me." Atora said coldly. "If you can not be in the inn with me, then can you camp out here? I will wait for you when you are ready to set out again." Telimina tightened her grip in hope that them man would stay. "As you wish, my dear." he said, kissing her hand. Atora opened the door with Telimina behind him making sure there was nothing there to hurt her. The inn was very dusty and had cobwebs hanging everywhere. "I don't like spiders." Telimina mumbled. Atora looked around for something to clean them with. A wooden broom was in the corner of the room, covered in webs and dust. He picked it up and cleaned up a bit. "If you get bord, you can wait outside." Atora said. "I am fine where I am." Telimina said brushing dust off a wooden stool and sat down. After he cleaned, Atora made a quick meal for Telimina and showed her the room he fixed for her to sleep in. "You are very kind, Atora." she said. "I have realised that I have never asked you your name. What is it?" Atora asked. "My name is Telimina. But I have been called 'Little Green Riding Hood, like my mom but with a red hood." she said pointing at her hood. "So your mother is Red Riding Hood!" Atora rubed his chin with a smile. "Yes, this is the very forrest that she went through when a lycan ran into her." she said. "Oh? And tell me this story of Red Riding Hood." Atora looked into Telimina's eyes, deeply, dazeing in them, as she did the same. "Oh, well it was when she was my age..." While this happened, back at home, the prince stormed into the thrown room in anger, staring at his white-bearded father. "Father! Why did you send Telimina into the woods? She is just one girl, mine to wed, and is in love with a mystery man in the woods!" Edkneel screemed in anger. "My son, the girl is a merical. She is the only one who can go in and out of the woods alive unlike the other men." the old king said. "But the man..." "Edkneel! If she is in love with a man in the woods, she should be able to love this man under my laws." The prince became outrage. "Your laws are foolish! I am the prince of this land and as prince, I deserve the girl I pleese! None of the other girls' beauty can not even compare to her's, none of there's can brighten the sky like her, hell, none of them can hold a candle to the beauty of her smile! But here she is with a man that is not even a villiger in the kingdom and you let her be with that and not with someone of royal blood? This is lutacris!" Edkneel glared at his father. "Son of Medomorr, the girl of which you speek of, is not to be yours!" the sorsuris Atheria said. "You hold your tonge you evil wench!" Edkneel choke the woman out of heated anger, making other women pry his hands away from her neck. "That is enouph Edkneel!" the king commanded. "No, that is not enouph, father! For many years, I have seen men trying to take Telimina away from me and for many years, she regected them, I will not be one of them! I will be the one even if this witch of yours says other whys! Your laws, your sorserus, and everyone in this kingdom are against me and my destiny with the girl named 'Little Green Riding Hood'!" The prince drawed out his sword and pressed the side to his father's throut. "No longer will you reign this land." Edkneel said backing up. "Gaurdes, put this man in prison for his secrety of being a lycan!" Atheria's eye widened as the knights carred the king away. "This kingdom is mine now, and as soon as Telimina returns, she will be my bride." "Edkneel! This is going to far! You are going down a dark path that you cant return from!" she warned him. "The path of power! I can rule the kingdom as I pleese! Maids! Fetch me some wine!" he commanded sitting on his father's thrown, the one he had deseeved.

Telimina woke up from her sleep hearing the sound of a loud howling noise. Seeing that Atora wasn't in the room, she looked out side. He wasn't there. She felt fear, then a voice in her head told her that this is what she had wanted all this time, adventer. She looked for a stick, branch, anything to protected her and Atora with and found an onl rusted sword. "Perfict!" she thought. She picked it up and reliesed it was way to heavy to pick up. Curseing her weak arms, the noise became louder, like if the thing causeing such noise was coming to the inn. Telimina didn't know what to do, without her father and the man, Atora with her to keep her safe, she, for the first time in her life, was scared of looseing her life. "What am I to do?" she thought almost crying, and closed her eyes so if she died, she would see it coming. "Is this my end?" At this point, the noise was very thundering, like if the beast of the soind was beside her. Then, it stopped. Telimina opened one teary eye and look around in the dark. Barely able to see anything, she ran into the inn, her brody trembled with this uncertan fear she hadn't felt in a long time. A brave man's enemy, fear, the painful reality that she wasn't being watched entered her head, and the fear grew and grew til she cryed and ran out the door screeming, "Atora! Where are you!? Please come out where you are hiding! Please! I am scared!" Telimina listened for a sound. "I'll protect you..."whispered a voice. With a jolt of terror, Telimina ran in side the cabin and stayed up the rest of the night watch the window to see if the voice followed her. To her terror, she soon heard a rusle in the bushes. She almosted would have never relised that it was now dawn and Atora walked out brushing off his sholders and looked to her direction. "Well, I can see your up, my dear!" he said. "Atora, there was something in the woods! I did not see it but it was very scary to hear! Did you see it?" Telimina asked in frantic terror. "A noise? Ha! That was just a simple wolf, they are very loud you know." said the man. The girl then smiled and hugged Atora. "Thank you brave man, I wish to be as brave as you." The man looked at the pale beauty. "My, my. I may be brave but even the bravest of the brave can get scared or they are a blind, bold and fooling man." Atora said. "You could never be human if you were frightened." "But a lycan has fear of us, but the are not human, I guess this means that they are just savige." said Telimina. "That is not what I meant," Atora started, "they that go to be prased for bravory and not for other's protection, are the ones who are foolish." Telimina looked down in shame. "We should get going, Telimina." Atora informed her. "Put on your hood and let us leave." As soon as she put the green hood over her head, there was a roar of thunder, trumipting over their heads. "If we start walking now, there is a chance that we can make it to Trar before it starts to rain hard." Atora said holding on to Telimina's hand.


	3. Chapter 2 The Second Path

**(Auther's Notes:**

**Sorry it took so long to post up! School and mental illnesses have effected my writing. Also, I have had a MAJOR writer's block which sucked and I was a bit lazy. So ontop of everything, I have finally posted up the new chapter! More adventure. Sorry for bad spelling and** grammer...)

"Welcome to the KINGDOM of TRAR". A sign read. It hung on a branch out side the city where if you were to stand under it, you could hear the music play with a joyful sound. The breeze blew through Telimina's black hair as she held out her arms. "Ah! It's wonderful here!" she said with a smile. "Have you been here before?" "I have, and if I had known that you liked this city, then I would have told you." said Atora carrying the bag. "This city was named for the trartario flowers, am I right?" Telimina asked. "Yes, the flower is an amazing power for healing, youth, and love. I don't know if there's anything else there is to this flower but there is a legend about how the king of Trar one hundred years ago. He used the flower to unite the north, south, east, and west part of the kingdom together making it the flower of Trar." They walked down the path, hearing the sound of a festival being held outside the gate. A girl with long blonde ran out and was chased by a boy her age, laughing and playing until the bumped into Telimina and Atora. "Sorry miss, sorry mister." they said before running off. "The music is beautiful!" Telimina said starting to dance. "It must be the festible of the legend I mentioned before. Anyone and everyone will be eating the flower while dancing to music." Atora said as they entered the city. People were dancing in a circle while petals of purple, pink, and red fell to the ground and children laughing as the city seemed to bloom with a gold, rich and warm greeting and every where they looked was a bright glimering smile on everyone's face. The path seemed to follow to a golden gate where there was a castle full of people. As Telimina entered, she seemed alone only to find out that Atora stood away from the gate. "what is it?" she asked him. "I don't think you will be needing me beyond this point." Atora responded with sadness in his voice. "Well, of course you are needed, you have protected me from anything and I am nervous to go in by myself. So, if you may, please go inside with me." Telimina asked. Atora couldn't refuse, he nodded and held her hand as they both went to see the king. The gaurdes stood in front of the door and blocked their path. "Who goes there?" said one knight. " I am the daughter of Pator and Ethora, known as little Red RidingHood, I was called by the king to bring him this bag. My name is Telimina, I hope you have heard my name by the king." she stated. "And you sir, what is your business here?" said the other knight. "My name is Atora, and I was guiding this maiden here so that nothing could, or would hurt her." Both men then made way for the two to enter the door and stared in awe. The light from outside was almost dimmed by the clouds that had stared to pass over for rain, but made the walls shine like gold. Emediently, they went to the throne room where the king, queen, and princess sat. "Father, it is Little Green RidingHood!" said the princesses named Colilya. "It is an honor to be here fare king of Trar." said Telimina bowing politely. "It is am honor to have you here child." said the king scratching his brown beard. "Your amazing gift has save a man's life, you are very special across the lands, even the lycans want you." Everyone gasped, including Telimina. "The lycans? Why do they want me?" she asked, now frightened. "They say if you carry the blood of safety, a lycan will drink it for immunity." said the queen. "They will do anything for it. They even have found a potion that allows the weelder to shape shift in to anything, even turn invisible!" said Colilya. "The only one that can stop a lycan is a wikan, another lycan, or a vampire!" The room seemed to dim of the bright sun that had colored the walls, then thunder cracked. "Where do I find any of these three?" Telimina asked. "A wikan lives anywhere, a lycan, I would not trust, and a vampire, there is a pair of twins in a dark castle not to far from here, but the will asked for blood." the queen said. "You must be clever, they will either asked for your blood, or a favor." Atora looked at Telimina and then the bag. "Um... your highness? What is in this bag?" Atora asked. Telimina then remembered the purpose of being in the room in the first place, and Atora gave her the bag to give to the king. "Ah yes, this!" the king cheered. "It is the flower, trartario. For some reson, this plant grew in your village and your king wanted to give it to us." The man pulled the flower out as it shined with beauty. Almost resembling the rose, it bloomed letting out a light of glory and a sweet fragrance fell over the croud. "Thank you for giving us our flower back where it belongs." the queen said. "Your welcome." Telimina and Atora said. "Now, about the lycans after me, how do I convince the twins to help me if I do not wish to have my blood taken by them?" "No one knows my dear." said the queen. "Now, you must go, before the lycans find you." Telimina grabbed Atora's hand and ran out of the room. "Wait!" said a voice. Colilya then came out with a book in her hands. "This book will help you communicate with me and a servant of mine, and it contained spells that will help you on this journey." "But my family is waiting for me back at home. What shall I do?" Telimina asked. "My father has send out a messenger to tell your village were you are." The princess grinned handing the book to Telimina and walked back into the throne room. "Let us go." Atora said. "The castle where the twin vampires sleep should be in the woods of Mindel, and there is a small town near it, we will sleep there for the night." "But how will we outsmart them?" Telimina reminded him. "We will discus that on the way to the town." She nodded and let him take the lead to their destination. As they walked, Telimina looked through the book that held pictures of creatures that she had never seen, or ever heard of. There were spells of nature and how to use them, such as fire, the element of light, water, the element of truth, earth, the element of life, and wind, the element of the path. The plants that could help her and the animals that she could talk to, were also mentioned in the book. She stated to daydream about how she would save Atora if he got in some type of peril or how to save an innocent child from the cluches of a lycan until she bumped into Atora, awaking her from her dazing. "What is it?" Telimina asked him. Atora hushed her, listening for a sound. "Did you hear that?" he said. "Hear what Atora?" He looked around as if he could sence something coming. It was a terrorising moment for Telimina as the time grew dence in a cloud of suspence. "What is it?" Telimina asked. Atora stood still for what seemed forever, then spoke gently," someone is following us..." Telimina's heart stopped for a split second. Her heart now filled with fear. "What do we do?" she asked frightened. "Look in the book," Atora started, "it must have something." As she was told, Telimina opened the book and the pages led her to a page saying; "Lycan repellent". A spell that looked like it would sound foreign.

"Hara tarreh

suri un toiha beherah

michira toteh uss buun tarda!"

Telimina chanted and the sound of howl came from beyond them and faded away. "It's gone now." Atora said tiredly. "Are you alright? You seem tired." Telimina asked. "I'm fine, thank you." he said. "We should head for the town ahead."

The town was not much more than little houses, barns, and, bars. This was the town of Melolie, separated from the kingdom of Trar. As they entered the city, Atora looked to a fight being held in one of the bars. "I know that man!" he said. Telimina looked at the scrimmage and looked Atora. "Which man?" With embarrassment on his face, he yelled, "Ethariph!" The man with a pony tail and red hair with blue eyes looked at them, only to be punched in the face by the other man and having him looking at them. "Damn I know him too!" Atora mumbled. The men walked up to them and stared. Telimina hid behind the man, as the one named Ethariph glanced at her. "It's the runt!" the other man cheered. Ethariph put the man in a head-lock leaving poor Telimina vulnerable to the other man. "Stop it!" yelled Atora, trying to yank himself free from the man's arms. "Who is this girl? She smells good!" the man said circling her. "Leave her alone Atoris!" said Ethariph chuckling. Atora finally got away from the man and went back to the girl. "Leave her be." he said. There was an awkward silence when there was a grumble sound, coming from Telimina. "I'm hungry, is there any place we can fill our stomics?" she asked hiding behind Atora like a little girl. "There is! Let us take you and not this 'boy'!" said Atoris, pointing at Atora. "You will not touch her!" Atora yelled. Atoris glared at the man. "Now brother, I was only being kind, because to all people who knows our family thinks that we are all savage, but we are not are we?" Atora looked away from his brother who could not hide the smile he held from his younger brother's reaction. "Atora, do you want to leave to find an inn or a place to sleep?" Telimina said holding Atora's arm. "Yes, we should leave these two now and find a place to sleep." He held her hand and walked away, only to have both men follow them. "And 'where' do you think your going, runt?" said Ethariph crossing his buff arms. "We are looking for a place to sleep for the night, so we can rest and leave in the morning." Atara said not looking back. "and 'where' are you going to?" Said Atoris pulling Atora back. "Why do you need to know?" he responded. Atoris looked at the man and let him go. "You should stay with us for a while, maybe a day or two, what ever you'd like!" "We have to be ready to talked to some vampires in the morning! Lycans are..." Atora covered Telimina's mouth before she could say another word. "Good bye brother." Atora said with a cold voice. And with that, he pulled her away from both men. "They can not know where we are going!" he whisped to her. "They are not just happy fools who fight a lot, but they would get your blood and trade it to the lycans for money, trust me, I know!" "Why would they do that? And I have not told you, but, there is something that is protecting me, so I don't have to worry!" Telimina blurted. "Yes, and that thing is me at the moment, but they are not the best men to share this news with my dear, Telimina." Atora's eyes locked on her."Fine, but we need a place for the night." "I know, but we need food first." They came across a family of four people who had just found food to last them from then to the winter. The father named Lethador, let them a room for the night. They had filled there bellies, made room for both of them to sleep in the bed and laid in it, only for Telimina to cuddle in Atora's arms. His warm body was almost enough to make her fall asleep but for one thing. The way he smelled. It was the best thing that she had ever smelled. Indescribable, but lovely. "Atora, has your heart ever desired for a maiden?" she asked with such gentleness a nightingale's chirp would have drained her voice out. "My heart has throbbed for many women, but I don't think they would love me for my real being." "What do you mean? You are very kind and loyal, and you are very handsome. Surely one must love you." Atora closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "You do not know me to judge me yet." he said with disappointment in his heart. "Then let me know you, Atora. Please." Telimina pleaded staring deeply in his brown eyes. He came close to her, she could feel his warm breath on the tip of her nose and his lips were so near, if any closer, they would kiss. Just a little closer, she thought. Then his warm breath turned cold, and he turned on his other side. "Sleep well Telimina." he said, leaving Telimina wondering in a daze.

Men cheer in the kingdom's feasting room eating the meat and chicken that was now under the control of king Edkneel who sat angry turling the wine in his glass. "Oh Telimina, where are you my sweet maiden? This game of your's is starting to anger me my love, so please come back to me, do not make me wait for long." The music played as the men cheered "Heray! For the new king!" as a man opened the doors rushing to the king. "Sir, this is for you from the kingdom of Trar." he said handing Edkneel a piece of paper. Edkneel smiled as now, his love was found and he would take her for his bride. "And how did you get here from Trar?" the king asked. "Sorry your majesty, but that is my secret." Edkneel smiled. "Thank you kind sir for this, I will give this to her father for her. He would be worried." He called over men and told then to take the note to her family. "Thank you sir, thank you." said the messenger. And with that, he left the building. The smile on Ednkeel's face turned to an evil frown as he turned to his knights. "We will bring her here, and there is no man who could stop me from my love!" Edkneel commanded with delight. This would be the last time she would say no to him, and he would take the life of any man who dared to challenge him, for now, his heart was filled with blinding evil that was making him a monster.

Telimina woke up alone. "No, not this again!" she whined under her breath. She didn't feel scared this time, it was a lonely feeling. If he was not outside, or in the bed with her, it was a cold and dark world without him. Atora, was like her light in the darkness, a bright handsome man. With this thought, she would go look for him with bravery. For what did she have to fear? She had two protectors. Outside, The moon's light made the puddles in town a blueish color. It seemed nothing like a ghost town, more like a festible with no celebration. People out of bed still getting things done and getting food. Nothing like what happened at home. Then some one spined her around and there eyes met. He was macular and had long brown hair. "Hello," she said with hesitation in her voice. His green eyes fell on her, a cold glare, like an angered father with his disobedient child. "You are to stay inside. You should go back before he finds you missing." said the man with a deep voice. Telimina nodded and jogged back to the house where she heard Atora calling for her. "Telimina! Where are you!?" He sound concerned and worried. "Telimina! Where are you?" "I'm here Atora!" she said running to him. "Thank God your alright! Are you hurt?" he asked, then his face put an angry expression on. "Where did you go?" he shouted. "I went looking for you, and I ran into a man who, I think, is my other protector!" Atora's eye wided. "What? Do you mean the protector you never seen before?" Atora asked. "Yes, he had long brown hair and green eyes. Handsome." "Did he tell you his name?" "No but he knows that I'm with a man, he didn't mention your name. I think he is watching us." "Well you need to go back to sleep. We have a long day ahead of us!" said Atora pushing Telimina into the house. "I will make sure that this spy wont try anything." As she went to bed, a low growl came from the room she was staying in. She stopped at the entrance of the room. She peeked into the room. Only darkness filled the room, but the window showed a terror. A dark figure almost man and animal. It's eyes glowed yellow like the harvest moon. Werewolf. The thought of it shot terror into the girl, wanting to scream and run but couldn't move nor speak. Frozen. It brought up its hand and cracked open the window with sharp claws leaving sharded glass on the floor. It's growl was low like an angry dog and crawled is way in to the room. Still unable to move, Telimina's mind was racing with what could be her death then tried to call Atora, but nothing came out. "Please come help me Atora" She screamed in her head. She closed her eyes crying not wanting to see this beast slaughter her as the sound became louder and louder, then stopped. "Did it leave?" she thought. She oped her eyes meeting with the animal's. It's hot breath smelled of copper, when she felt drips on her bare feet from taking off for bed. "Wh..what do you want?" she asked shaking. "He can't protect you forever..." it said "If he fails... I will protect you." "Don't you hurt Atora!" she screamed "Oh I wont." said the beast as it turned and left. She looked at her feet. There was blood.


End file.
